The present invention relates to a partition assembly and, in particular, to panels that can be connected together through an intermediate post.
It is known to divide an office floor by using quickly assembled partitions. These partitions are free standing and therefore do not become part of the real estate. Often these panels do not reach the ceiling of the office. These known partitions include a post having four or more positions into which a panel can be attached. It is know to attach a decorative cap atop the intermediate post. A disadvantage with known partition assemblies is the difficulty of assembling them, as well as the lack of sufficient structural rigidity.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. show partition assemblies and fastening hardware: 1,065,758; 1,354,983; 1,368,646; 2,393,514; 2,568,390; 3,370,389; 3,738,073; 3,768,222; 3,854,269; and 3,967,427.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved partition assembly, which is rigid and easily assembled.